1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording device that is detachably mounted with an interchangeable recording medium and records a video signal and an audio signal, and to an imaging apparatus including the recording device.
2. Background Art
A recording device is known that is interchangeably mounted with a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, a magnetic disk, or an optical disk and records a video signal and an audio signal on the recording medium. In such a recording device, a mechanical operation such as winding of the tape or rotation of the disk is executed during a recording operation of a signal, so that whether a signal is being recorded or not can be recognized based on whether such a mechanical operation is being executed or not. Therefore, an accident in which the recording medium is carelessly taken out during a recording operation of a signal can be relatively easily prevented.
While, a recording device is known that is interchangeably mounted with a memory card having a built-in nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a flash memory and records a video signal and an audio signal on the memory card.
In such a recording device, the above-mentioned mechanical operation does not occur during a recording operation of a signal onto the memory card, so that whether a signal is being recorded or not is relatively difficult to be recognized. Therefore, there is a risk that the memory card is accidentally taken out of the mounting unit during the recording operation of a signal onto the memory card.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-226045 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a memory card recording device. In this memory card recording device, when it is detected that a card protective cover is opened during the recording of data onto the memory card, a warning image for cautioning a user not to remove the memory card is displayed.